


Almost embarrassing

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Ex-Sith Apprentice!Savage, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: With anyone else but Savage, this would be embarrasing. But they had years to build trust, since Savage refused the path of the Sith





	Almost embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



It was almost embarrassing how much Obi-Wan pushed against the first finger.

It would have been embarrassing, in a different universe, one without the trust and the love.

But there was trust, there had been for years, when Savage had made the choice to save the first Jedi victims his brother had wanted to do, disarmed Maul and surrendered to the Order, even if he was sure at the time they would be executed.

And there was love, since a few months, since the years of working together, Savage as an ex-Sith Apprentice, Obi-Wan as a Councillor, to thoroughly unravel years of Sith planning, to be sure the very dead Sidious hadn’t left catastrophes in the making brewing in some unknown parts of the galaxy.

It wasn’t embarrassing. It was perfect, just the two of them in the small bedroom Savage had in the Temple, where the risk to see Anakin enter without even knocking was smaller than in Obi-Wan’s rooms.

Obi-Wan made a small noise when the second finger entered him. Savage had long, strong fingers, with claws he kept very short, for this sort of moment exactly. The calluses, from the wooden staff he used when he practiced his katas, only enhanced the sensation. And they were so large, so strong, Obi-Wan mewled more for one of them that he had in the past for three fingers of other lovers. The former Nightbrother patted his lover’ side, a little like he would have for a spooked animal.

“Too much?” he asked, because this thing between them was only a few months old, because they worked too much and didn’t have as much time as they wanted together, because Obi-Wan was human and built so brittle in his Zabrak eyes. They had talked about buying some toys that he could wear a few hours before, to help him accommodate Savage’s size, but they never had the time to buy it. Savage was thinking of his lover next Life day: that would a perfect gift and help them with one of Obi-Wan’s fantasy, to have Savage just part his clothes, bend him over something and take him.

“Ghhh!” the Negotiator answered at the movement of the fingers, and Savage had a small laugh. He loved how words deserted his wordsmith lover in bed. How he unravelled for Savage’s fingers, for his cock.

“More,” Obi-Wan finally said, struggling with the word, when his lover taunted him only with small thrusts.

“More, like more fingers?” Savage asked, caressing the stretched rim with the pulp of another finger, “or more like deeper, faster?” and he illustrated his words with a stab of his two fingers directly against that point that made Obi-Wan gurgles and loses his senses.

“More, you insufferable tease,” asked the red head and Savage laughed again and leaned down for a kiss, adding another finger at the same time, purring as Obi-Wan caressed the very sensitive skin of his skull, just at the base of the horns.

“You’re gorgeous,” Savage said, his voice deeper, thick with lust and his eyes seemed to devour the view, Obi-Wan on his back, legs open wide, naked and offered, everything on display for Savage to taste and take. The Zabrak loved when his lover presented himself to his gaze and their lovemaking had never been more satisfying than the time Obi-Wan had prepared himself and surprised Savage in waiting for him, naked on the bed, ass in the air, the enticing curve an irresistible call.

Savage slipped another finger into his lover, savouring the moan and the tight channel around his fingers.

“Soon, soon,” he promised, “tomorrow morning, sitting in your Council seat will make you think of me, I swear.”

“I already do every time,” Obi-Wan murmured, “and when Oppo Ranciss is going on a tangent once again, I pass the time imagining you’ll bend me over one of those chairs.”

Savage had a small surprised laugh and leaned down to lick a nipple, like a thanks for the image that would now figure in his most prominent fantasy. Obi-Wan almost convulsed under the sensation; Zabrak tongues were rough, with microscopic barbs, and it always drew him wild. Savage used it, licking the nipples from his tongue again and again to distract it from the burn: four fingers were necessary for Obi-Wan to take him without risk, four fingers and so much lube.

Obi-Wan used his hands to open his legs larger, spreading himself as wide as he could. He was trembling with anticipation at the idea of the large cock, rigged with cartilage.

And then his lover took his fingers out, moved on all fours above him, putting his hands on the headboard to stop himself from crushing Obi-Wan under his mass and presented his cock to his lips. The red head opened his mouth immediately. Not that the Zabrak really needed help to be hard enough for penetration! But Obi-Wan wouldn’t miss an occasion to worship that cock. Almost entirely black, with only dots of green cartilage along the shaft, it was an impressive sight, long and particularly thick. Obi-Wan’s favourite part was the head, with a crown of cartilage, the green almost black here, who kept close the semen canal until orgasm, where they shifted, keeping the cock almost attached inside the partner until the end of the long Zabrak’s ejaculation.

He sucked and licked and took it to the root, almost drunk on the idea that his throat would be sounding well used the next day.

Savage shifted again on the bed, kissed Obi-Wan, his rough tongue conquering his mouth in a deep kiss, took himself in hand and entered him, slow but inexorable. Obi-Wan’s voice cracked on a delighted half-shout. It was too much, it was always too much and so perfect. He felt split open, taken apart and it was safe, safe because he was in Savage’s arms.

Obi-Wan shuddered, writhed, arched his back and pushed back the best he could, whimpering in delight when Savage bottomed out. A long easing back, then Savage snapped his hips forward again, filling him. Obi-Wan’s hands lost their grips on his legs and fell on the bed, but the bulk of his lover kept them open, his body offered for the powerful thrusts, every one of them forcing a sound of pleasure of his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. Every inch was hard, hot, and the dots of cartilage, it was like he could sense every one of them. He had never, before Savage, taken a cock or a toy so big, but he didn’t think something else could ever satisfy him now.

Savage soon went quicker, harder, and Obi-Wan yelled for him, split open, impaled; coming untouched a first time from the simulation.

But Savage didn’t stop, simply went slower for a moment, until Obi-Wan stopped squirming and his breath got calmer, growling in his ear how his ass was tight and hot, and Savage’s, Savage’s only. Then he started to pound him again, Obi-Wan’s eyes full of tears, his head trashing on the pillow, not even knowing anymore if it was pleasure or torture. It rose in him, so powerful it could have been frightening in other arms, it rose as the tide of a great ocean, inescapable, sparks of pleasure burning along his nerves. Mindless, limp, he let his lover claim him roughly, panting words in his native tongue in his ear, whimpering in reply sounds that tried to beg for more, always more.

Savage came with a roar, almost bending him in two. Inside Obi-Wan, his cock’s head shifted, the cartilage parting and semen flooding his lover’s inside, and the almost painful sensation of this shifting made Obi-Wan’s body yield into orgasm again, dry this time and so powerful he felt dark claim him.

It was almost embarrassing to faint like that. But there was love and trust, and Obi-Wan let the world fade with only a delighted sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too under the same username, come and say hi I don't bite!


End file.
